Wish
by Center of the Galaxy
Summary: Fed up with all the dissaproval surrounding her relationship with Endymion, Serenity wishes to be someplace where they could be together. In response to this, the silver crystal sends her to Oliver Queen's penthouse. Can Serenity find her way home?
1. Love at First Sight

_**Author's Note: **__Hello! So, this crossover idea has been rattling around in my brain for quite awhile, but I haven't had time to finally write it. I promise to make this story as realistic as possible with a lot of Serenity/Endymion love and Oliver/Chloe love and possibly Serenity/Oliver love (which I have a perfect reason to justify). I promise to make this story as realistic as possible. Anyways, a few notes:_

_1) This is set in Smallville Season 10 so Chloe is still MIA and the identities have been revealed but this is before Clark proposed._

_2) I'm using Japanese names for the Sailor Moon universe but that's about it when it comes to Japanese terms. This is more set in the manga universe than anime._

_3) I haven't seen too much of Smallville so I may alter some things as I see fit._

_Please enjoy! _

To her, Earth was like a beautiful piece of glass.

It sparkled in the distance and outshone the stars that tried to eclipse its beauty. The wonderful bright blues and greens that slowly melted into an amazing blur as the Earth spun around brought her a sense of excitement and joy into her normally tedious day. Every day, she would sneak away from her duties to stand on her bedroom balcony and stare out at it. It never ceased to amaze her.

But like the glass she compared it to, in the wrong hands the Earth could be shattered by corruption and evil. No one knew this better than the Crown Princess of the Moon Kingdom, Princess Serenity. Her mother, the Queen that ruled the Silver Millennium, had always been sure to remind her of her duty.

"My daughter," The silver haired queen would begin with a small smile gracing her features. "You must learn all you can and become a strong, confident queen and guide Earth with your wisdom."

And Serenity really did try to learn. But the lessons were so boring. Unlike her guardian scouts, she was not allowed to train for combat for fear that she would be injured, or worse yet –killed. Sailor Mercury had once tried to explain the logic behind this choice, stating that even if the others must die, she had to live.

"But you all must live too!" Serenity had exclaimed. Ami chuckled dryly and grinned at her Princess.

"Princess," She began slowly, happiness in her sea-green eyes. "You are what we live for."

So, Serenity had come to terms that she must play the helpless princess, but she had decided that if she had to skip combat training, she could skip some of her other lessons. Every other day when the Scouts trained, Serenity would skip her decorum classes and go somewhere a little bit more exciting. Her mother—upon learning about her daughter's sudden disappearance—would call the palace guards to chase after the rogue princess and bring her back.

And it was on one of these chases Serenity panicked and she ended up in one of the teleportation chambers used for officials traveling to various planets. About to be caught, Serenity pressed a random button and landed on Earth.

The first thing she noticed was the light. Her home was always bathed in the night sky and thus the sun's light was unfamiliar territory. Confused, the fair-skinned girl held up a hand to block the bright sun from its harsh light. Then, slowly, as her eyes adjusted to the light, she felt herself be taken aback by the sheer magnificence of it. Unlike her home which was filled with cold, smooth white marble and fake plants that Makoto kept up, Earth was filled with trees that seemed to dance with the brilliant sky up above and grass and that felt soft under her feet. There were birds chirping, their noise foreign to the princess who was entranced by it. And the flowers! So many flowers of different shades and colors and all glowed like stars.

"Who's there?" The voice was harsh and yet Serenity could detect an undercurrent of kindness in it. She could make out a figure of a man in the distance but the sun prevented her from seeing his face or being able to make out any distinct features. "Who dares to enter the royal gardens?" Serenity froze and wondered whether she should run, but realizing that she was in unfamiliar territory, she decided to choose another route.

"I am," Her voice was shaky and Serenity forced herself to appear strong and make her voice loud and proud. She could practically hear her mother's voice in her ear urging her not to back down. "I am Serenity, Crown Princess of the Moon Kingdom. Who are you?" The man didn't say anything for a few seconds and Serenity wondered if she had failed in her introduction or had she simply scared the man? Then, he slowly stepped out of the glare of the sun and appeared before her. To say he was handsome would be an understatement for while the young princess had seen her share of handsome young men at balls, she had never seen a man quite like this. His eyes were the same color of the sky of his home and his black hair reminded her of the night sky that she saw so often. His face showcased his perfect features and Serenity could tell that the man she was dealing with was a kind one. He was dressed in black cloth that was adorned with silver armor and various gold embellishments. A cape of red and black flowed behind him.

"My name is Endymion, Princess," He informed her, bowing courteously. "And I am Prince of this planet which you have landed on." Serenity did her best to hold back her surprise, trying to make her face appear as stoic as possible. Slowly, she picked up the edges of her gown, put a smile on her face, and curtsied.

That day began everything.

Serenity began to disappear more often to go to Earth and be with Endymion. He had shown her a world full of light and warmth and more than ever, the princess' love for Earth grew. Endymion and she had begun as close friends that discussed various aspects of royal life—she told him about her boring classes and he explained that he was forced to practice chess for two hours a day—and then, they slowly morphed into something more.

Their first kiss was shared as the sun was setting and Serenity would never forget it. She knew there was no turning back now and that she was meant to be with Endymion. Somehow, someway, they would need to figure out a way to be together forever.

"I love you," She confessed as he held her as they lied underneath the shade of an old oak tree. "Endymion, I just can't stop myself from feeling that way." He gently stroked some of her blond hair away that was obscuring her porcelain face.

"And I love you," He replied. "Serenity, I loved you when I first saw you. I thought you were some sort of fallen Goddess and then when you spoke . . ." His voice trailed off back into that distant memory of their meeting a year ago. "I love you more than anything." She smiled and gently kissed his lips before letting her head rest on his shoulder.

That night, everything changed.

"Princess!" Serenity froze as she opened her eyes. Sailor Mars, the warrior with the gift of fire and a temper to match, stood before her. "You've been off at Earth?" Serenity bit her lower lip and let her gaze drop in shame. Rei and she were friends—just like she was with all the Scouts—and she couldn't bring herself to lie to anyone of them.

"Rei, please—" Serenity began pleadingly.

"Serenity," Rei snapped. "You know better than this! Do you know how danger you put yourself in every time you go there?"

"There is no danger!" The Moon Princess protested.

"Serenity, the people of Earth are jealous of us."

"Jealous?" She questioned. "Why?" Mars sighed flicked her raven hair to the side angrily.

"They hate the fact that we have such long life spans," Mars paused and softened her gaze a little bit. "The people of Earth want the Silver Crystal, Princess, and they will go to any length to get it."

"Including making you believe that you're in love." A voice piped up from the back. Venus stepped into the room, her golden hair shining. The Scout of Love wore a grim expression on her face and sighed.

"Minako," Serenity began. "You can't be saying that—"

"Endymion is their prince, Princess," She explained. "He's using you to get the crystal."

"You're wrong!" Screamed Serenity as tears began to fill up her eyes. Wiping them away, Serenity realized that she just couldn't stand here and listen to this. So, she did what she was good at—

She ran.

Leaving her two scouts behind her, the Princess sprinted to the sacred chamber where only the members of the royal family were allowed for it was where the Silver Crystal was stored. Serenity let her tears fall freely as she picked up the piece of crystal.

"I just wish," Serenity sobbed. "I wish Endymion could be together."

_Wish granted._

"Who said that?" The crystal glowed bright pink and a scream escaped Serenity's lips before she was blinded by the light. The Moon Princess felt herself falling and it was somewhere during this free fall that she blacked out.

_**Author's Note: **__Next chapter will have Oliver! Please review! _


	2. Encounter

_**Author's Note: **__I didn't expect to get any reviews on the first chapter since this concept is so odd, but please, if you're reading this, review! Your comments help me write faster! Now, please enjoy! _

To say Oliver Queen was having a bad day would be an understatement.

For one thing, the love of his life was gone and had literally erased herself from his life all to protect him. The guilt still stung him even now. Every time he closed his eyes all he could think of was her. Chloe Sullivan . . . he could still hear her voice when no one was around, calling to him, urging him to come and join her.

"Dammit," He cursed as he angrily slammed his fist down on his coffee table. The pain made him wince, but it was nothing compared to what he felt thinking about Chloe. He wanted her back. Hell, he needed her back! But she had vanished without a trace. Leaving him to pick up the pieces of his life and hope to move on, or at least make the pain stop. "Why?"

The worst part was there wasn't an answer. At least, not one that he could find that would make sense. He would know. He had been thinking it over for so many nights now. And to make his pain even worse, the people he had sworn to project were calling him a "vigilante". They wanted Green Arrow gone. And with the way things were going his life, Oliver was seriously thinking about making that happen. Forget Clark with his boy-scout ideals! Oliver had to do what was best for him, which was finding Chloe and making sure she was safe.

Around 11 o'clock, Oliver decided it was time for bed. Clark had told him to take a night off from his Arrow duties and for once, Oliver was glad to just that. Without Chloe, it was getting hard to find a reason to go out and save an ungrateful public. With a sigh, Oliver got up from the couch and headed down the hall towards his bedroom. Pushing open the door, he froze.

For there on his bed lied a sleeping angel.

The blond hair was so golden that it reminded him of Chloe. It was much longer than hers though, and even though it was wrapped into ornate little balls on the top of her head, it still flowed off the bed, nearly kissing the white carpet. Her flawless skin was fair—a bit pale even—but had a rosy tint to it. Some of her hair was covering her face and Oliver resisted an urge to move it aside. She was wearing a cream colored evening gown that was layered towards the bottom. Golden circles and pearls embroidered the bodice. The pearls appeared once again to pull the sleeves of the gown in.

"Endymion," The angel murmured as she slowly moved and revealed her moon earrings. "Wait." Her voice was soft and yet belied a strong power within. Oliver had no idea who this woman was or why she was here, but suddenly everything felt . . . right. It felt like it did when Chloe had been by his side. He slowly approached the sleeping girl and felt himself drawn to her for some reason that he couldn't explain. Suddenly, she opened her eyes and Oliver saw how they sparkled like the stars and were the color of the sky.

They stared at each other for a few seconds, lost in the moment.

Then, she screamed.

Jumping off the bed, Serenity rushed to the other side of the room. She had no idea who this strange man was and why he was wearing such odd clothing, but approaching the Princess was unforgiveable!

"Who are you?" She demanded in the strongest voice she could muster. "I demand you to leave!" The man didn't say anything and his eyes showed puzzlement. Serenity wondered if he even understood what she was saying. His odd manner of dress could indicate that he wasn't from the Moon. Taking a deep breath to steady herself, Serenity decided to try another language and switched for her native tongue to one that she had found when her Mother had used to visit another kingdom on Earth. The Queen had become fascinated with the language even though over the course of the next century, the kingdom had ceased to exist and the language had died out. Still the Queen had insisted to teach it to her daughter, and had told her that perhaps one day it could come in handy. "Do you speak English?" The man's eyes brightened here and he nodded his head.

"It would seem you do so too," He murmured as he ran a hand through blonde hair. His voice sounded so familiar to Serenity, almost like she had heard it long ago in a dream. "Who are you? What are you doing here?"

"Those are questions I want the answers to," Serenity explained calmly. It would seem that this handsome stranger wasn't going to hurt her. "You are in the bedchamber of the Princess of Moon." An expression of amazement and confusion crossed his face.

"What?" He asked slowly, as if to make sure that he had heard correctly.

"You are in the bedchamber of—"

"No," He interrupted. "You are in my room." He motioned with his hand and Serenity looked around. Immediately, the Princess was aware that she was no longer in her palace. The cool marble walls had been replaced with a cream color. The bed was as big as hers, but didn't have her canopy nor were her sheets this shade of dark green. Could she have been mistaken?

"Where am I?" The Princess frantically spat out. "How did I get here?"

"You are in Metropolis." He explained, as if that answer would solve everything.

"I am on Earth?" Serenity asked cautiously. A look of sheer confusion crossed the man's face.

"Yes," He answered and Serenity felt fear released into her veins. "But as for how you got here, I have no idea."

"You didn't take me?" Serenity questioned.

"Take you?" He asked, amazed. "Why would I do that?"

"Who are you?" She questioned angrily.

"Oliver Queen," He replied. "And you are?"

"I am the Crown Princess of the Moon, Serenity," She didn't let her gaze leave his and she could tell that the man didn't believe who she said she was. Quickly, she moved her wavy bangs and showed the crescent on her forehead, a clear sign of her lineage. "It would appear that I am in your debt, Mr. Queen. I am sorry for hastily taking my temper out on you." Letting her head fall as she curtsied, she prayed that her gut instinct to trust this man would work in her favor.

"You're a moon princess?" He repeated and Serenity bobbed her head. Instantly, he took two giant strides towards her and checked her head.

"Stop that!" Serenity snapped as she pushed him away.

"Well, you don't have any bumps or anything," He mumbled. "Let's get you to a hospital though just to make—"

"I am not ill!" Serenity shouted. "I do not know why it is you think I am not who I say I am, but rest assured Mr. Queen, I will be out of your sight as soon as I can contact my mother."

"The Queen of the Moon," He clarified and she nodded. "Look, Serenity, I hate to break it to you, but there's no kingdom on the Moon. I don't know how you got in here, but let's get you—"

"Do you not see this crescent on my forehead?" The Princess angrily questioned. "I am not crazy, Mr. Queen!"

"It's just a sticker," He rationalized as he took a step forward. "See? It'll come off." He tanned fingers came closer to the crescent and Serenity instantly felt power boiling up within her. A smirk spread across her lips as a beam of power filled the room with golden light, sending Oliver flying backwards into the wall. As he rubbed his head, Serenity chuckled.

"Believe me now, Mr. Queen?" She took a step forward and bent to meet his gaze. "Or would you like to try that again?"

Oliver frowned as she smirked.

_**Author's Note: **__Review please! _


	3. Cell Phones

_**Author's Note: **__So, this chapter was really hard for me to write for some odd reason . . . anyways, please enjoy! _

Serenity absently pulled on her white gown as she sat on the leather couch in Mr. Queen's penthouse.

"No, Clark," Oliver angrily sighed. "I am being serious. She says she's a Princess from the Moon."

"And I am," Serenity mumbled to herself. "I am Serenity, Crown Princess of the Moon." She glanced at Oliver and saw frustration coloring his expression.

"Clark!" He snapped as he angrily shifted the odd communication device to his other ear. "Listen to me, this girl just showed up out of nowhere and she has—" Serenity rose from the couch and took a step closer to Mr. Queen. Pointing a delicate finger at the communication device, her face filled with confusion.

"What is this?" She murmured. Oliver backed up instinctively and hit his head against the wall. Cursing, he rubbed it and then glared at her. The young princess wasn't fazed and held his gaze with an amused smile on her face.

"I don't care what you have to do!" Oliver dropped his glare and took a few steps to distance himself from her. "Just get over here. Now!" He clicked the communication device and tossed it at his couch. Serenity walked over to it and picked it up. It was a smooth, little black rectangle. The young woman ran her finger over the glossy screen and pressed one of the numbered little buttons. It beeped, startling her and making her drop the phone.

"What is this?" She exclaimed, sprinting as far away as she could from the odd communication device.

"A cell phone," He snapped and then met the princess' frightened gaze. His expression softened and he ran a hand through his hair. "You've . . . never seen one?"

"A cell phone," Serenity repeated, the words confusing her. What in the name of the moon was a cell phone? "Is this how you communicate on Earth?" Oliver bent down and picked up the cell phone and took a cautious step towards Serenity. He held up the screen and hit a few buttons. The screen lit up and made noises and then Oliver clicked another button and the screen went dark.

"You enter people's phone numbers," He explained. "And then you can get in contact with them instantaneously."

"Without having to see them?" Serenity's eyes were wide with shock and disbelief and Oliver bit back a laugh. She was so naïve and for some reason, Oliver felt himself drawn to that.

"Yeah," The door burst opened and Clark Kent entered the room. Serenity gasped and braced herself behind Oliver. Her slim hands clung onto his jacket. "Clark." Oliver forced Serenity to let go and crossed the room to where one of his good friends was.

"What's this about a Moon Princess?" Clark asked cautiously, meeting Serenity's blue eyes. Serenity forced herself to take a few deep breaths. There was nothing to be scared of—this "Clark" was just another human—and Serenity certainly didn't have the time to be frightened. She needed to get home. Serenity took a step forward and nodded her head in acknowledgement.

"I am the Crown Princess of the Moon," She assured Mr. Queen's friend. "My name is Serenity." Clark didn't say anything for awhile and simply took in Serenity's appearance.

"How did you get here?" Clark asked cautiously.

"It's a long story," Serenity mumbled. "In short, I simply wished to be somewhere besides the Moon and I was sent here." Clark nodded and then stared at the golden crescent on her head.

"But you believe you are—"

"I am from the moon," Serenity interjected. "I believe I've already proved myself to Mr. Queen." She smiled devilishly. "Or would you like me to show my power once more?"

"No!" Oliver shouted and Clark shot him a weird look. "I mean, please don't."

"Power?" Clark questioned. "As in power from the meteors?" He asked Oliver.

"No," Oliver replied. "Totally different power."

"I'd like to see it," Clark informed Serenity. "If you don't mind—" Serenity held up her hand for silence and shut her eyes. Focusing on her home, she summoned her power and a brilliant golden flash filled the room. Oliver shielded his eyes, but Clark looked on. It was clear that she wasn't from the Earth nor had these powers appeared recently. He was actually starting to believe in the idea that Serenity might be from the Moon.

But if that were the case, what was she doing here?

And how were they going to get her home?

_**Author's Note: **__Next time, some action! Please review! _


	4. Find Her

_**Author's Note:**__ It's been awhile, but I'm back! Happy holidays!_

The Queen of the Moon tried her best to remain the very definition of calm and regal. Her mother had taught her that if nothing else, a Queen must radiate calm. Still, it was hard to remain calm when you knew that your daughter had vanished. Still, Queen Serenity sat on her throne and forced her expression to be stoic. She stood when the doors burst open and the leader of the Senshi entered. She knelt before the Queen.

"You have found my daughter?" The Queen questioned, her voice bubbling with an undercurrent of hope.

"No, your majesty," Venus replied. "We have searched the entire Kingdom and no trace can be found of the Crown Princess." Queen Serenity's heart plummeted. Her only child was missing.

"You said she ran off into the palace," The Queen muttered. "Where could she have gone then?" Venus rose and crossed her arms.

"Your majesty," Venus began, uncertainty lacing her voice. "I feel I must tell you that the princess . . ." Her voice trailed off as she stood.

"Speak, Venus." The Queen ordered, though not unkindly.

"The Princess was involved with the Crown Prince of Earth." Venus answered simply.

A moment of silence passed.

"Involved?" Queen Serenity questioned. "Explain."

"The Princess often snuck off to Earth, you majesty," Venus began. "And sometime during her travels, she met the Crown Prince of the Earth. It is believed that she and the Prince were lovers." Despite all of her mother's training, Queen Serenity could not help, but let shock grace her features. She slowly sat down and processed the information. "And the Princess stormed off into the palace after I explained to her that the Prince must've been using her to get to the crystal." Venus bowed her head in shame. "I beg your pardon, your majesty, I did not think before I spoke."

"She was in love," Queen Serenity mumbled. "With the Crown Prince of the Earth?"

"Yes, your majesty," Venus replied. "I hid this from you, my Queen, and I take the full responsibility for the Princess' disappearance." Venus knelt once more and bowed her head in shame.

"Venus, rise," The Queen commanded. "This is not your fault. I am at fault for not noticing this change within my own child."

"No, your majesty," Venus protested. "You can't blame yourself!" The Queen held her hand for silence and instantly Venus shut her mouth. Queen Serenity rose from her throne and walked towards one of the many windows that allowed her to see Earth. So, her daughter had fallen in love with the planet and its prince. What was she to do? Venus could be right, perhaps the Earthlings did want the crystal for themselves. Still . . . Queen Serenity liked to believe that the Earthlings were good people.

"Where do you plan to search next?"

"I wish to call upon Uranus and Neptune, your majesty," Venus informed her. "They could comb the other planets while we focus our search here and on Earth."

"Yes, send Mars to meet with Uranus and Neptune to inform them of the situation," Queen Serenity ordered. "As for Earth, I shall meet with Prince Endymion and the court of Earth."

"You, Queen Serenity?" Venus muttered.

"Yes," The Queen said firmly. "I will inform the monarchy there of our situation and then see if their Prince Endymion is responsible. I do not want to jump to conclusions because of our alliance with Earth."

"I shall escort you-"

"No," The Queen interjected. "I want you to remain here and conduct the search. Mercury and Mars will accompany me."

"Yes, your majesty." The Leader of the Senshi answered.

"We must find her," Queen Serenity murmured. "We must find my daughter."

* * *

"Where will she stay?" Oliver asked Clark as they watched the sleeping form of the Moon Princess. "I mean, she can't stay here. Even if she is the Moon Princess-"

"Which I strongly believe she is." Clark interrupted.

"Then, it might not be safe for her." Oliver concluded.

"True," Clark agreed. "She certainly is very noticeable in those clothes."

"We need to get her out and somewhere safe."

"Watchtower?" Clark suggested and Oliver couldn't stop the frown from appearing on his face. Watchtower reminded him of Chloe and memories brought pain. "Oliver-"

"I'm fine," Oliver replied cooly. "No, we can't send her there either. We can't watch her all the time. For all we know, her story could be a lie."

"With powers like that?" Clark argued. "Whoever she is, she's powerful and she's clearly not from around here."

"Endymion," Serenity mumbled as she turned over in her sleep. "Wait."

"Who's Endymion?" Clark asked.

"No clue," Oliver replied. "But she keeps calling to him every time she's asleep."

"Hmmm," Clark paused. "We should ask her about him. He might be after her or he might be able to tell us more about her."

"What about Lois?"

"Lois?"

"Yeah," Oliver answered. "Couldn't Lois watch her? At least until we know with what we're dealing with?"

"I could ask." Clark mumbled as he pulled out his cellphone. He punched in a number and then stepped outside. Oliver sighed and ran a hand through his hair. This girl . . . who was she really? Moon Princesses were the stuff of fairy tales and most certainly not real. Then again, he was a superhero and one of his best friends was an alien. Still . . . there had to be a logical explanation for Serenity.

Her crescent moon glowed a golden yellow and Oliver had to shield his eyes from the blinding light. When the shine finally dissipated, Serenity had changed completely. Her golden locks had been cropped into a blonde bob. Her dress had been replaced with skinny jeans and a pink sweater. The crescent itself had seemingly disappeared and Oliver suddenly wondered if it even existed at all.

One question remained for sure:

What the hell was going on here?

_**Author's Note: **Please review! Happy Holidays!_


End file.
